degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:KThxBye/@comment-25659011-20170924233210
Teen Wolf seasons 1-6 spoilers teen wolf is ending tonight, and i've been rewatching the show, and i can't believe how.. different, it is now -It used to have the look of an MTV show, but now it doesn't. I sorta like the mtv feel better -Im not over boyd & erica dying. They didnt deserve it. Boyd got little to no development AT ALL. There was a thing about him having no friends in his first episode, and then he has like no dialogue for the rest of season 2. In season 3 he comes back, and we get something about his sister, and he dies the next episode. Its screwed up because boyd is basically the token black werewolf. -Multiple people used to go wolf like every other episode. I guess the budget dropped so much now they can only use wolf form in the first/last episodes of the season and maybe one in the middle -Season 2 is probably my favorite season, Gerard is insane and its great. i loved Jackson's storyline and i wish it could've been more developed. if only he stayed for season 3 and we got to see more of him. also, even though Jydia is super abusive, i sorta liked them coming together at the end of season 2, and wish that they could've worked toward a better future in season 3 (if jackson stayed) -Season 3 is overrated, i love 3A and 3B, but they have lots plotholes. Lots of people just love it because of dylan o'brien's acting, which is amazing -Stydia was such a good friendship and i dont like how jeff basically forced them together. he basically just wrote that stiles was in love with lydia even though he was with malia for two seasons. also lydia had a thing with parrish and then they just dropped that for her to be with stiles together? she also said something at one point in either seasons 4 or 5 "im done dating high school boys". also they just threw those two together, and then nothing even came out of it in 6B. either stydia should've happened in season 3, or they should've had stalia & marrish endgame. -Arden cho was treated so dirty by jeff davis, he kept her on after season 3 because he liked her, and then did nothing with her. he tried giving her a plot in season 5 but she wasn't even in a good chunk of episodes from it. one of them she filmed scenes for, but they were cut, and he didn't even inform her about her being cut from the episode. also it seemed like scott would wait for kira as she gave him her tail, but instead, after jeff davis said scott would stay single for season 6, he got with malia!! he's had a thing with every girl in his pack. -Somewhere in season 5 or 6 the lighting of the show became super dark for some reason??? Like theyd be in the hospital and the only source of light would be a lamp. Did the budget drop THAT much? -teen wolf has a habit of having many fillers in the middle, and cramming everything into the final episode which we shouldve found half this stuff out throughout the season. anyway, good riddance teen wolf, your first three seasons were great, your 4th season was alright, your 5th season was eh, you dropped the ball with the sixth season though.